Wet Desires
by artiist1284
Summary: The awaited shower scene to Paradise Found....Lois and Clark continue thier romp in the shower, see just how hot and steamy things get. Fixed


**Title:** Wet Desires  
**Author:** Tisa Lee Ridgeway aka artiist1284  
**Rating:** NC-17 for, language and graphic sex  
**Pairing:** Lois & Clark, like there are any other.  
**Description:** The continues smut of Clark and Lois, sequel to Paradise Found (All part of my Crazy fic Spring Break)  
**Disclaimer:** Look we already know it's not mine! So lay off! lol

**AN:** Special Thanks to my beta loweltan and Ultramegasuperdude for helping me to write smut and to all you fantastic viewers out there!

Sequel to Paradise Found so if you haven't read that read it before reading this one.

Wet Desires

* * *

Lois closes the door behind her, as she leans up against it she closes her eyes and bites down on her lip. Her body still throbbing inside from the earlier pleasure fest she just experienced. She lets out a soft moan, she could still feel the weight of him upon her body, feel his hard thrusts inside her, his tantalizing lips teasing the nape of her neck.

Her body shudders as her mind reminisce back to the bedroom and over all the pleasures mentioned...he didn't know how good he made her body feel. More so then she ever felt with any guy before, because with Clark it wasn't just about sex or her body, it was about everything, it was love. She loves him, and what's more he loves her...god why did she try to fight it, fight him, when someone so amazing like this wants her all for himself.

On the reverse side of the door Clark leans his forehead against it, he uses his x-ray vision to see her goddess-like figure leaning back against the door. He licks his lips evilly his blue eyes devour the sight as he runs his fingers down the door where her body is pressed against, as if he's touching her directly. His body rages to feel her love slip him into forever again, to feel her soft goddess body, her tight wet center that sends him to heaven and beyond.

Her lips turn into a sly grin at the feel of his presence behind the door, she could feel his eyes make love to her body as he didn't leave one inch of her uncovered. She spins around and graces him with the rest of the view. He hungrily eyes her from her long slender legs...so smooth, her skin so soft. His eyes then traces up her round hips that curved to perfection, to the tight flat muscles of her stomach...that calls out for his touch.

His tongue slowly slides over his top lip at the sight of her busty breasts, he remembers how good it feels to have them full, ripe in his mouth to taste as he pleases. She tastes so good under his tongue in his mouth, his hands press harder into the door...god he wanted her again, so bad!

Lois leans her face against the door; she presses her lips and kisses it erotically as if she was kissing his lips, she allows her tongue to lick upon it as she continues her teasing make-out show. Knowing he's watching her, she could practically hear Clark Jr become harder on the other side. Clark aching for her, slides his hand over the spot she is, he wishes he had the ability to go through things, because she would be in his arms right now, if he could.

She pulls back from the door her eyes lock straight onto his; it makes him wonder who the real one with x-ray vision is. She gives him a sexy wink, her lips curl into the most beautiful smile, he swears he sees her true identity, an angel.

"I'm waiting..." she whispers in a seductive voice, before she turns around and strolls like a playboy model to the shower. Her words tickle his sensitive ears that hear every word dripping in desire.

Lois steps into the large walk-in steam shower, her hands turn the stainless silver knobs, that release the delicious hot water along with the alluring steam, that engulfs her and the space around her. The rapid drops roll down her lustrous curves, wetting every inch of her, she slowly raises her hands up and wipes back the water from her face and over her drenched hair as she stands under the fall of the shower head.

The water caresses her face as it trickles down her flawless skin, relaxing and refreshing her tired body after such a pleasant...very pleasant ordeal. She smiles as the thoughts continue to over take her mind, arousing her body all over again. He was an animal like she never knew when it came to sex, she can see why Lana always tries to snake her way back into his life...but too bad for Lana cuz Clark was all hers.

A wide grin spread across her face, her and Clark god she'd never picture those two names together but then again she never picture them having sex in the first place let alone twice back to back...she was tired but the thought of Clark inside her again, and having his hands feel all over her, gave her body the energy it need for round two and oh yea possibly more.

"Nice ass there, Miss Lane." his voice deep and sultry, startles her from her thoughts.

She quickly spins around dripping the body to the floor and lets out a bit of a squeak as she jumps to see him suddenly there not hearing neither of the doors close closing as he came in. She still has some abilities to get used to.

Clark stand there and leans against the shower wall, his arms crossed over his chest, one leg over the other, his mouth in a cocky grin as his eyes look seductively over her...god she's beautiful, so wet and he was more then hungry for a feast...a sample wasn't going to due.

Lois gives him a sexy smile back, her brow raises as she lets her own eyes do a little wandering, her tongue runs over her lips as she takes in the god in front of her. The water drips from his curly wet locks down onto the hard, smooth curves of his chest, his blues penetrate her hazels, and he displays a toothy grin in approval.

"I'm glad you approve so well...the both of you." she gives a sexy smirk, looking down lower at his erection, Clark Jr on full alert, before raising her eyes back to his blues.

He wasn't afraid, he stood boldly in both ways, like it was so natural between them, not like it wasn't anything they haven't seen before, but his behavior made her think all the more that there has to be some red-k around. She on the other hand felt somewhat shy...her Lois Lane shy! What the hell did he do to her?

It's not as though it wasn't easy to feel like this, especially with him standing there watching her with that look in his eyes as if he was some kind of tiger eying out hungrily his next meal.

"Mind if I have a piece?" he asks referring to her shapely ass, his voice full of lust, the predatory look still claiming his face.

Lois' demeanor falters, her mouth slightly hangs open...oh yeah there definitely has to be some red-k around...if his words were a rock in her path she would definitely be on her ass from stumbling. He walks up to her, bends over to pick up the body wash and allow his fingers to lightly trail from her ankle up her smooth leg, while he slowly lifts himself back to his previous stance.

She gives him a strange look a, her hands comes in contact with his body; she starts to feel and inspect his body as if he had clothes on, searching for something but finds nothing.

"Lois, what are you doing?" he asks in confusion with a bit of amusement.

"Ok what's going on? Who are you and what have you done with my farm boy?" she says as she continues to look him over. "Where's the red-k?"

Clark only gives her his famous Kent smile, as he slowly slides behind her, he leans in and trails kisses along her shoulder, up her smooth slender neck to the sensitive spot behind her ear, that she loves. She closes her eyes, her teeth bite down on her lip as he causes goosebumps to spread across her skin.

"I don't need it to act like this...you're my Red-k." he whispers, his hands rub up her sides to her chest, cupping her breasts and squeezes them gently together in his strong hands as he nips softly on her ear.

Lois throws her head back, and lays it against his shoulder, the all too familiar feelings course through her, soft moans escape her mouth as his fingers play wickedly upon her hard nipples, and massage her breasts deeply in his hands. She reaches up and grabs his hair behind her, she bites down hard on her bottom lip as his hands releases her breasts and teasingly slides down her tight stomach and lower still. He smiles widely on her neck at the feel of her stomach contracting under his touch.

"You feel so good." he whispers, as he feels all over her hips and slowly snakes his hand on her stomach and holds her against him as the other goes in for the kill. Only to come short as she squeezes her legs tightly together refusing him access in a teasing sex game of tug-of-war.

She whimpers, as she pulls his hair between her fingers tighter, feeling his fingers press hard in between her legs, his pointer finger trying to dig through her nether lips and enter inside her, but is still denied entrance in, as she squeezes her thighs tighter, challenging him to get to the sweet spot.

He licks his tongue up her neck, and gently bites at her sensitive spots knowing how much it drives her crazy, his lips find their way back up her neck.

"Let me in...you know you want it." he whispers teasingly in her ear before taking her earlobe in his mouth.

He starts to rub her nether lips harder, as he presses against her core, her breathing becomes erratic, as her chest rises and falls quickly from the sensations he drives through her body.

"Make me want it." she breathes out challenging him through her moans, not backing down from the game she started.

He kisses her ear and gives a evil, sexy grin upon it. "Careful what you wish for, Metropolis."

Clark kisses her ear again, before he attacks her neck with his lips and teeth, sucking and biting in just the right places, receiving her moans of pleasures as reward.

"You're such a tease, Smallville." she whimpers out, digging her fingers through his hair as the pleasure mounts.

"I know..." he says in a deep voice, smiling wickedly, loving to please her.

He slowly slides his hand down the fleshy lips of her core and slowly brings his fingers back up, he slips through her nether lips enough to touch her clit. Lois instinctively and quickly grabs his hand but it stays firmly in place, his finger rubs her clit furiously as cries of pleasure erupt from her mouth. She pants heavily from the throbbing pleasure he tortures her with, making it damn hard not to give in to him.

"Let me in..." his voice deep and seductive against her ear, asking her again in a sexy tease.

She was slowly losing, finding out with Clark she was losing all control...and she had to admit, her always having to be the one with it, it was so pleasurable to lose it to him.

Her body arches hard against his, she whimpers loudly as she lets her thighs go loose and allows his finger to enter inside her hot-wet center.

"Oh God!" she groans, her body tightens up from the intense sensations of his finger as it presses hard against her wall.

She cries out louder, squeezing her hand over his, her fingers slipping through his as he fiercely thrusts his pointer in and out of her, hitting her g-spot with each motion.

"Mmm...you're so wet." he moans as he bites her shoulder, his finger devours her inside, not slowing it's pace only quickens with the wetness of her walls, his other arm clutches around her waist for better access and to keep her in the desired position.

"!"she cries out, panting breathlessly as he slips another finger inside her to join the thrusts of the other. Her knees buckles and bends as the sweet, hard pressure inside weakens her legs to numbness, his arm around her waist keeps her pressed against him, and from collapsing to the floor.

"You like it, don't you?" he says in a teasing, incredible sexy tone, sending her body to shiver on top of the ecstasy she's already in.

"Yes!...Oh God, yes!" she wails, answering his question not knowing how much her body could take until she explodes. The sweet torture making the bliss of release seem to not want to happen, as she slips further into mounting pleasurable pressure, burning inside her.

"God Smallville!" she groans loudly as she grinds her hips in motion with the thrusts of his fingers.

"Make me Cum." she begs in her cries, her voice cracking as she breathes hard for air.

He smiles widely as he kisses her neck, feeling her walls contract tightly around his fingers still thrusting madly inside her sending her plunging over the edge.

"Clark!" she screams, her nails dig into his arm around her waist while her other hand over his, inside her, squeezes hard as she climaxes and the sweet pressure inside releases, allowing her body to relax against his body to enjoy the satisfaction of another mind-blowing orgasm.

"Your welcome." Clark whispers teasingly, he kisses her neck softly as he pulls out of her juicy center and caresses his hand over her thighs.

Lois turns into his embrace; his hand comes to a rest right above her ass. She places her hand on his shoulder and pushes him down onto the bench made into the shower wall. She eyes him seductively, her tongue licks over her lips as her eyes come in view of Clark Jr hard and swollen, more then ready for her. She places herself between his legs, her arms rest on his shoulders as she leans down to him.

"Now, let me show you how thankful I am" she cocks her brow at him, closing the space between their mouths and slowly kisses his lips parting them to taste inside his mouth with her tongue then trails her lips down his neck, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. She breaks away and smiles wickedly, sliding down between his thighs to her knees

Clark's cocky demeanor drops a bit, this being a new experience for him, but god he was excited at the same time about what she was going to do. He gently grabs her stopping her before she's down all the way on her knees.

"Lois...you don't..." he tries to say only to be interrupted by her.

She gives him a knowing smile, understanding the reason for his hesitancy. "Just close your eyes...and relax." she replies in a sexy smirk, teasing his own words back to him that he used on her.

"Can't let you have all the fun now, can I? " she says giving him a sexy wink "...besides, if I didn't...I wouldn't."

Lois finishes the drop to her knees down between his strong, bulk, muscled legs, slowly she runs her hands up the inside of his thighs to meet Clark Jr in between. She grabs the base of his erection, he becomes harder and more swollen under her touch as she begins to move her hand up and down the length of him. Clark grips the edge of the bench tightly, his eyes close as deep moans begin to sound from his throat as the pleasures Lois causes slowly tortures him to ecstasy.

He slumps back into the wall, his eyes close, the waves of pleasure like a strong current wash over him, his fingers dig deeper into the bench as Lois leans her mouth to his erection and teasingly licks around the tip of him. She looks up at him and smiles wickedly, she feels his body tighten as her actions slips him into bliss.

Lois wraps her lips around his head, and softly sucks on it as her tongue presses around him.

"Stop teasing." he groans out, licking his lips that suddenly become dry.

Lois pulls back smiling evilly. "...but I thought it was your favorite game...to tease?"

He groans out deeper as his erection becomes painfully harder, his body squirms for some kind of release to happen to his cock, and Lois' lack of actions or little actions is making the anticipation too much.

"Do you want it?" Lois teasingly asks, her voice slutty and seductive, she slides her hand up his cock and rubs her thumb over his head, torturing him with pleasure.

His hips buck up in an attempt to move himself more in her hand, moans come from his throat. "You know I do."

She runs her tongue up the underside of his shaft, a cat-like smile spreads on her lips as she says in a sexy, taunting voice. "I want to hear you say it."

She grabs his shaft firmer in her hand, and squeezes him harder. "Now...do...you...want...it?"

"Damn it Lois!...Yes, I want it!" Clark growls out, his impatience rises at the ache his body endures from her wicked teasing, as he pushes back into the wall.

"Good boy." Lois smirks in a sexy, playful voice, as she slides her hand down the length of him to his base and places her mouth over his head. She slowly slides him in, relaxing her jaw; she takes more of him in further.

"Damn..."he grunts, panting heavily as he feel her hot, saliva-wet mouth clamp around him.

Clark runs his fingers through her wavy, chestnut hair, grabbing on tightly as she slowly bobbs her head up and down on his shaft, she contracts her mouth hard on him as she moves. Lois quickens her pace, moving up and down, succumbing his body to sweet ecstasy. His body tightens, he claws harder into the bench as Lois mouth sucks savoringly on his shaft as she moves faster upon him, taking him all in at every thrust down.

"God..you're so good!" he moans out, aiding her in her motions by pushing her head down as she descend on him.

Her mouth moves on him faster, tasting him like a Popsicle, pressing her mouth tighter on him, his moans let her know she is pleasing him. With her free hand she reaches up to gently massage his balls with her fingers, his hips tighten and arch more into her mouth at the feel of her touch.

Lois doesn't slow, she takes all of him in before she slightly pulls out, she devours his cock hungrily as little gasps of air escape her mouth, his muscles constrict as the pressure wells up in his shaft bringing his pleasure close to the end...but he wanted to be inside her when he did come.

He gently grabs her shoulders and effortlessly brings her up to his mouth he can taste himself on her lips, and this turns him on even more. She is in shock at first, being snatched away so quickly, especially when she was really getting into it...but soon she finds herself melting against his kiss and her lips respond back hungrily as they consume his sweet-nectar lips.

"I wasn't finished yet...had a lot more pleasing to do..." she smirks against his lips teasingly...god how she drove him insane.

He gives her a smile back, the same grin he would have used if he was Kal, but she was better then Red-K, cuz with her he could lose himself and still come back to be Clark Kent. His lips trace their way down her neck, to between her collar bone where the tight of her skin marks one of her favorite sensitive spots, and he ravishes the spot with his lips. She bites down hard on her lip, her eyes close as he washes her over with pleasure, his lips devouring her skin.

"...and I want to finish inside you." he whispers lustfully against her ear, his hands run down her back, down to her waist and cups her ass, as he pulls her up on his lap.

Lois lets out a yelp as he uses his brute strength easily straddle her on to his waist, she smiles seductively at him.

"Mmm...I did mention something about riding you..." Lois leans to his neck and kisses his favorite spots, as his eyes roll to the back of his head. "all...day...long" she lets out slowly.

"You sure you're up for the ride...it could get pretty wild" he tease, his lips spread in a sly smirk, he moans softly as she ravishes his neck.

Lois raises her head up from kissing his neck and stares into his eyes lustfully before slightly rising upon her knees. She grabs Clark's shoulders and pushes him back hard against the shower tiles.

She licks her lips seductively displaying a toothy grin. "I can handle it...Kent." she looks evilly into his eyes. "The question is...can you?"

Lois looks down, her hands run down his chest; she slightly digs her nails into his skin as she goes further. She gently wraps her hand around the base of his shaft to guide him in as she slowly descends down on him. She lets out a soft whimper as he moans at the feel of her wet, tight walls welcome him in, clamping tightly around his shaft as he fills her up.

"God, you're amazing!" he groans, her nails dig into his skin, as her eyes close and she bites down on her lip, enjoying the feel of him inside her.

Clark grabs firmly around her hips, pulling her down more against him with each decent. She throws her head back and bites her lip harder, she moans as he swells inside her, becoming harder with each motion. He leans to her to kiss her neck and bites it along the way to tease her; he breathes heavily before he kisses her passionately on the lips.

She begins to rock herself harder on him, cries of pleasure erupt from her throat, the climbing pleasure inside of him causes him to dig his fingers into her hips. He presses back harder into the shower wall, his body tightens as he slips further into ecstasy.

"Slow down..." he groans deeply, he was already close to the edge from her earlier act, he grabs her hip, forcing her to slow her pace and leans up to kiss her chest. "I want this to last..."

His kisses went lower, softly trailing to the tip of her nipples, his tongue runs around it, gently biting it as she whimpers out her satisfaction. Her body tries to move faster on him but his grip on her waist keeps her from doing so.

"Clark..." she cries softly, his mouth consumes her breast, sucking roughly on it before savagely kissing his way up...his tongue runs up her neck...he waned to eat her...she was so delicious..

She grabs his head, and tangles his hair between her fingers and pulls his face to devour his lips with a fiery kiss. Her tongue slides into his mouth feeling around inside and dances with his tongue...his mouth was like nectar.

"Mmm..." she moans...god he was so tasty...her lips continue to consume his. She rests her hands against the wall behind him, leaning in more to him, tired of the teasingly slow speed, she grind her hips hard into his, to change his mind about the pace of their movements.

"I want it bad...want you bad." she moans softly into his ear, her breath caresses against his skin. She rubs her lips from his cheek to lips and kisses him hard, their breath escapes them as their lips lock heatedly. She pulls back to look deep into his eyes seductively, a sexy toothy smile on her lips.

He groans loudly at the feel of her hips dig into his, making the pressure all the more painfully sweet. "God you're not making this easy for me."

"I'm not trying to." she answers seductively, licking her tongue up his neck, feeling his pulse race through his vein.

"Now... let me have it." her voice low and sultry, she kisses his lips softly, teasingly as her body begins to move up and down him more quickly.

His body craves it too much for him to stop her; instead he grabs her thighs tighter to aid her as she rides him hard. Her voice sounds loudly through the air, their bodies become one, their chests rise and fast, they pant for air as the pressure wells up inside them.

Lois presses her hands more against the wall as he thrusts up inside her wet, tight center, her cries of pleasure into his ear only makes his thrusts come stronger. Their bodies rocks, motion faster as they drive each other closer to falling over the sweet edge.

"I'm going to cum..." she pants out breathlessly, biting onto his shoulder as the pleasure drives her to do so. He kisses her neck, pulling her down hard onto his body as he whispers huskily into her ear, in a sexy voice.

"Cum for me..." he whispers low and deep, sending shivers through her as their bodie connect over and over building the pressure painfully sweet.  
.  
One more final thrust into her and she comes, she whimpers loudly and stifles her cries into his shoulder as he also comes and releases inside her, at the same time the shower seat breaks from the pressure of his strong hands squeezing it. They fall to the shower floor, as the water rains down on them, the shock wears off and they start to laugh at the mis-hap.

"I guess I don't need to tell you how incredible that was?" Lois laughs out, Clark on top of her smiles widely.

"I think a chair breaking of the wall kinda proves it." she smirks teasingly. Clark runs his hands over her wet hair rubbing it back and looks lovingly into her eyes, his face inches away from hers.

"You're the incredible one, Lo." he whispers, his breath mingles with hers, their chest rise and fall fast to their bodies exhaustion.

"I guess that makes you the lucky one, then." she smiles smugly, teasing him and he laughs, his hands play through her chestnut strands as her hands rubs up his sides.

"I am lucky...to have you." he says, his hands caresses down her cheeks, as he leans in to kiss her deeply.

A ring tone begins to play on Clark's cell phone, interrupting them; they huff out their complaints as the moment between them is stopped. Clark raises his head and pulls away reluctantly from her savory lips.

"I should get that...it might be important."

Lois pulls him back down to devour his lips in a heated kiss. "Ignore it...it'll stop."

The phone continues to ring , and doesn't let up as they try to continue with their much wanted kiss.

"I really should get it." Clark says against her lips as she groans in protest.

He rises up to his feet and helps her up before rushing to his cell that continued to wail. He quickly flips it open and places it to his ear, as he laughs; still amused at breaking the shower seat...how are they going to explain that.

"Hello?" he answers, still chuckling.

"Clark, sweetie it's mom." Martha greets happily on the other end of the line.

"Mom!" Clark gulps surprised to hear her voice. Lois sticks her head out the opened glass doors, an evil smile on her face. "How are you-you and dad?"

"We're fine sweetie, me and your father are having a great time. We actually won first place in the ballroom dancing contest." Martha, explains excitedly.

"That's...That's great mom." Clark stutters nervously, Lois sees this as more then amusing and decides to make it a little interesting.

"Um...Me?...Me-I'm doing..." Clark starts, his tongue in a knot, Lois sneaks up behind him and begins to slowly trail kisses down his spine.

"...Good!" Clark finishes in a loud squeak, from the sensations her lips cause on his back, she smiles evilly, she could never resist an opportunity to make Clark squirm.

He moves away from her to continue his chat with his mom. "Yeah, we're having fun too, a lot of things happened-that we did." he rephrases, Lois walks up to him and runs her fingers down his back. He tries to push her away but she doesn't let up, and follows him where ever he moves to around the bathroom.

"Lois?" Clark looks at her with a slight glare.

"She's good...being a pain in the ass as usual." he lets out forgetting who he was talking to, his mind too focused on glaring at her.

"Clark Joseph Kent!" his mother scolds angrily.

Clark smacks his face with his free hand, once he realizes what he said and to who, Lois covers her mouth with her hands as she lets out a bout of laughter and he turns to glare at her.

"Mom I'm sorry...it just slipped..." he tries to charm his way out, running his hand nervously through his wet thick locks.

"...She's really riding me on this cruise..." Clark says in a teasing voice, meaning one thing as his mom took it the innocent way, looking at the hazels that glares coldly back at him.

He hears his mom laugh on the line. "I'm sure if you're just nicer to her she won't be so hard on you."

"I don't know...I kind of like it hard..." Clark replies out more to Lois as she crosses her arms and stares sternly back at him, he turns away and chats more.

"Yes mom, I'm sure...things are great, except for the occasional disagreements things couldn't be...BETTER!" he let out a loud yelp as he feels a pair of two soft hands squeeze his ass, he quickly turns around to see a smug face Lois stare back at him.

"Clark you sure things are ok?...You sound very edgy." she asks with concern.

"No-No...everything is good...it's fine." he slightly growls, as he pushes Lois hands out the way as they try to grab for his body.

"What is that noise I hear in the background...sounds like a waterfall."

"Oh...um...I'm actually in a middle of taking a shower..." Clark says nervously, as Lois laughs louder, finding this way too amusing.

"Hmmm, wonder what else Clarkie is doing beside...Showering." Lois teases in a playfully voice, and laughs more.

He covers the phone with his hand and says half angrily in a teasing smirk. "Will you shut the hell up...you're going to get me caught!"

Lois squeezes her mouth shut, as she continue to laugh, only aggravating him more, he was already walking on glass and she was the one making more glass for him to step on.

"Well, I'll call you back then..." Martha says. "Tell everyone I said, "Hi"...and behave yourse-..."

"Hello, Mrs Kent." Lois says in a calm teasing voice as she leans over Clark's shoulder to speak loudly into the phone, a wide smirk on her lips.

Clark cringes up hearing the shrill cry of his mom, on the other end. "Mom calm down...it's not what you think..."

"Liar!" Lois says sarcastically as she laughs seeing Clark squirm.

Clark stares death her way, and hears his mother's protests to his statement ring through his ear and returns his focus back to her. "...I mean it's...Umm...she's...we're...Mom, I have to call you back...Mom...mom, I'll call you back..."

He hangs up the phone quickly on his mom, not letting her getting another word in, he knew he would pay for it later but right now he couldn't deal with it especially with Lois in the room only making it worse. His blues glare up at her hazels, as he slowly walks to her, his lips in a wide smirk.

"You are so dead, Ms Lane." he says in a seductive tone, as he advances on her, she slowly backs up, a wide teasing grin on her lips.

"I have been very bad." she says softly in a hush voice, as his body slides up against hers, his hands rest on her hips and pull her closer.

"Maybe I should be punished..." she says in a sexy teasing voice, her tongue runs over her top lip, as he feels his way over the small of her back and goes lower.

"I think you should..." he leans down to her neck, kisses it softly and runs his tongue over her soft skin, she shudders and smiles wider as he lightly kisses his way up her neck to her ear and whispers. "...and I'm going to do the job...real hard."

He slides his hands between her thighs and cups her ass tightly as she runs her hands up his chest, she grabs his hair and pulls him hard against her lips to kiss him heatedly. Her tongue slips into his mouth as he parts his lips for her, she moans into his mouth as he gently squeezes her ass. He swiftly pulls her up onto his body, her legs wrap tightly around his waist as he brings her up, their lips continue to devour each others wildly.

"Time for you to be punished..." he moans into her mouth, squeezing her ass more, as she whimpers under his touch.

"Punish me..." she says as she pulls back from his lips to take in much need breaths of air, and returns back to ravish his mouth.

He carries her back into the steaming shower, slowly reaching back to close the glass door behind them...

* * *

Done! You ppl have turn me into a Smut writer made poor innocent me into gasps naughty you! LOL just kidding

...had fun writing these chaps and love getting you guys reactions...try to write this one more smuttier so let me know what you guys think...Thanks!


End file.
